


The Force's Prophecy

by JediC8H10N4O2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Prophecy, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediC8H10N4O2/pseuds/JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: The Force had a better guideline if only the Jedi had listened better. As far as the Force was concerned, the Jedi may have preferred that to what happened, but the end goal was reached.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't studied music, so if the terms are wrong, or make no sense, please correct me.
> 
> cross posted at ff.net

The Prophesy of the Son of Suns.

The Chosen One.

Or rather, The Path to Destruction the Jedi Walked

It was the oldest prophesy, older even than Master Yoda, although some knights and younglings could not fathom a time before that. It used to be known only by the council, or those who spent their time in the Archives learning all they could about the past.

_In the time of greatest despair,_

_a child shall be born_

_who will destroy the Sith_

_and bring balance to the Force._

It caused many to wonder, who would this child be? What would this child be like? Where would this child be found? 

And then the Sith were destroyed, not by a child. Not by a single being. And the Jedi who knew of the prophesy, thought it had been fulfilled. Even though the Force sang a dissonant note, they could not understand how it was not fulfilled. If the Sith were destroyed, was not there balance in the Force? Was not the prophecy...wrong? 

Prophetic dreams were often wrong, or brought to pass by those attempting to prevent them. Wasn't it the same here? 

And so the prophecy became an ancient text. And one day, the Force managed to guide a knight towards it. They whispered in his ear, called him to come visit the text. Ostensibly because his padawan was having prophetic dreams, but the Force was unconcerned with the why, only that he visited. The Force chose this knight because they knew that the knight would soon find their child, their beautiful child who would hear the music. The child who would balance them. The child who would listen to them. 

The Jedi were not the only ones to know of the prophesy. The Sith also knew of it, and passed it down from master to apprentice, because that is how they survived. By knowing. By darkness. And a child that threatened to be so bright as to eliminate them...well, they must be corrupted. Corrupted, the child's darkness would extinguish the light. 

One Sith thought he could hurry along the process, manipulating the Force to create the child on a planet far from the Jedi. He thought he could hurry along the process, and that if he created it than he would stand a better chance of corrupting it. He gave it a seed of darkness, hidden in the light so that no one would be the wiser until he could come and collect it. It did not come to pass as he hoped for his own apprentice, knowing that his time was coming when the target of the prophecy was old enough, acted first. Of course, he did not get the information concerning where the target was so he could not enact his master's plan as his own quite yet, but he knew he only had to wait. Sooner or later a Force user of such power would make itself known. 

The Force rang with tinkling bells, laughing at the Sith who thought they could change what the Force willed. The Force let him form their child, for the child had to come from nothing. Had to know the plight of the people. The Force was everywhere and in everything, and the Jedi had forgotten what that meant and the Sith thought of it only in terms of controlling. This child would be born into hardship, to know and to see the problems the Jedi did not comprehend. To bring back the balance that had been lacking. To destroy the remnants of the Sith who did not understand it was not Sith against the world and Jedi. To remake the Jedi into the Order it should be. 

And the Force watched as the Jedi allowed their vision to be clouded, to be deceived. They followed the tolling of bells when they should have listened to the deliberately plucked chords. The Force watched as the Sith apprentice turned master took an apprentice of his own, consolidated power, plucking the strings of the Force and making music that simulated what the Force had sounded like. The Force let loose an exasperated chime as the Jedi pondered what could possibly be causing the cloud and tolling bells. The Jedi were insistent that they knew the Force and the Truth, even if some of the older masters understood that they did not. After all, the Force had secrets that the Jedi and the Sith were not ready to know. 

The Jedi also did not acknowledge that they felt fear. The Force watched, annoyed clashes every time the Jedi ignored their fear, excused it away and did not deal. The Jedi were not perfect, not that they let the beings of the galaxy know that. The Jedi did not examine themselves closely, for buried deep in the psyche of the council, of the Grand Master of the Order, was the fear of what they would find. That they might find arrogance, instead of humility. That they might find that the Code they claimed to live by, they did not actually live by. 

But the time was coming that the prophecy spoke of. Power was being consolidated, plans for the destruction and reconstruction of the entire galaxy under a single being. The Force was building to a crescendo. Their child was needed, and he was old enough to notice the world around him and the problems. He was ready to be introduced to the Jedi Order. 

Perhaps the Force needed to cause the sleek silver Nubian ship to divert its course, and perhaps they could have done it in a different way, but the ship was so very small in the scale of things, and everyone that needed to be involved survived. So the knight was guided to find their child, their little beautiful boy. The boy who dreamed of freeing slaves and helping people, and felt the love of a mother and a friend. The boy who would soon discover love of another type. The knight was on his way to find a boy who could feel more strongly than most, who heard the Force's music. 

But the Force could not allow everything to be easy, because they could not control the galaxy. They did not want to control the galaxy. And so the Sith apprentice discovered the knight and the boy, although he did not realize who it was he had discovered. The Sith master recognized the boy, marked him for future manipulations. For the boy was a movement played abbandonatamente in the Force, so passionate and wild, so different from the others. The Jedi Council heard the movement, but could not hear within it the canon they thought they knew so well, the canon the Force played for all Jedi and Sith to hear. 

Instead the Jedi Council rejected it. Rejected the beauty that came from the dissonance of the boy's music to their own, rejected this boy who knew the Force in such a pure form that he could sound so different and still recognize the Force. And the Force crashed, angry at the closed eyes and rejection, angry that there were two who saw the boy for who he was, and only one who wanted the boy to be who he was meant to be. And the Jedi Council heard the crash, and began to believe the Sith were back and the Force began to weave their distress and anger into the music at being misunderstood. 

And the poor boy in the middle of the problem could hear only the beautiful music as it weaved around him, caressed his ears and soothed his fears, whispered words of comfort to a boy torn from all he knew. He felt the tempo it seemed no one else felt, heard a melody richer than that of the other Jedi or Sith. 

And the Force had to take matters into their own hands, and kill the promising knight to allow the boy to be allowed in. And this was the beginning of their problem, for when they whispered to the padawan who had lost his master, they were ignored. Or unheard. To the Force, it seemed that the melody the knight had taught the padawan was ignored, had become raw and ragged and disjointed. To the padawan turned knight turned master it was no longer a refrain he could hear. 

And the boy who could hear the music lost his ability to change the movements. He was restrained, taught that what he knew was not possible, that the melody he heard was a false melody. And the Force became angry, clashing, playing dissonant chords that the Sith were blamed for. The Force's melody was no longer heard by the Jedi or their boy, or the Sith who only wanted to control it. And so the Force let go. 

They let go and everyone was on their own for a brief period. The Jedi said it was far too clouded, the Sith saw it as his time to move. The boy did not know what to think, because the music he always heard, the melody that sang in his body, his blood, that often times disagreed with the Council but was always there, was gone. And it was the Time of Choosing, and the Force knew that their child, their boy, would make a decision and start a new refrain for a new canon. The Time of Choosing was not the one the Force had planned, had wanted, because the Force did not want to control but guide. 

But before the Force let go, they allowed the boy to hear his counterpart, the one with whom he was to have originally changed things with. The one who would have helped to change the Jedi, change the galaxy. Another one who held so much promise but would be denied the Time of Choosing that the Force had meant. And the boy listened to the melody that played, and followed the music to its conclusion. And the Force was pleased. 

And so at the Time of Choosing, when the path was chosen and the boy almost permanently cut off from hearing the melody he had heard his whole life, two new beings were born, counterpoints to each other and entwined together. They were one melody, the melody of the Force. 

And each grew up missing their other half, hearing just the one half of the melody they would make together. The Force regretted that, but knew it was needed. For as before, the one who would change everything still needed to know the plight of the beings, all beings. And this was the best way to ensure that happened. 

As well as the fact that the melody was weaker when they were apart. The Sith master could not hear it for he had stopped listening to the Force. He thought he had control over it. The boy, now man and Sith apprentice, could only hear a few strains, and only if he listened hard enough. It did little to ease his pain, and the chords around him were raw and dissonant. 

And so the Force waited, building back up to a crescendo slowly, watching as the strains of the melody began to heal the Sith apprentice, began to open him back up to the Force. And they watched triumphant as the man brought balance back, cleared the way for the new canon to form from the melody of his offspring. And the Force reigned triumphant for a time before retreating to play their new canon, and wait for the next time the galaxy became complacent. 

For there would always be another time. The song of the galaxy had many movements, and who knew which way the song would go next? 

Well, the Force did. But they were content to wait. 


End file.
